Preston Kingsley
' ' Name: Preston A. Kingsley Age: '''Turning 58 '''Birthdate: '''March 21, 2027 '''Place of Birth: '''Swindon, England '''Hogwarts House: '''Ravenclaw (2038-2045) '''Favorite Subjects: Transfiguration and Charms Least Favorite Subjects: Divination Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair: Medium brown Height: 5' 11” Family: ''' Mother: Sophie (Early 2000-) Ravenclaw 2011-2018 Father: Thomas (Late 1999-) Gryffindor 2011-2018 Brothers: Richard Thomas (2020-), Gryffindor 2031-2038 Asher Lawrence (2021-), Gryffindor 2033-2040 Sister: Eleanor (2035-2076), Ravenclaw 2046-2050 '''Work History: Law Enforcement (support) 2045-2050 Private Tutor 2050-2070 Advisor to the Wizengamut 2070-2071 Hogwarts Professor 2071-2073 Political Consultant/Advisor (Specialties: Education, Legislative Affairs, Staffing) 2077-Present (Contracts included time at the French and Italian Ministries) Personality and Presentation: Preston Kingsley prefers formality, in stark contrast to his upbringing. Titles. Honorifics. Ruffles. He is quite a stickler for proper manners and does not tolerate behavior that he does not see as befitting respectable wizards and witches. This does not mean that he doesn't enjoy a good chuckle, occasionally, but that there is a time and a place for such things. While previously, you would be hard-pressed to find Preston dressed in anything but the finest, ruffle, attire, the last several years have seen a more relaxed approach, due in large part to his late sister’s influence. Still impeccably dressed, though perhaps a bit more modernly, Preston’s demeanor is still quite formal, his sincerity unimpeachable, and his manners impeccable. History until 2071: '''As a student, Preston mostly kept to himself. He despised Quidditch, thinking it a silly distraction from more important things. He excelled in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense, and performed reasonably well in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. He did not take Arithmancy or Divination beyond what was required as he did not find himself capable in those subjects. Rather than spread himself thin, he opted to instead focus on those topics in which he showed the most aptitude. Following graduation, he took a job with the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, though he was most captivated by questions of policy creation, rather than enforcement. He stayed in this position for a few years, continuing his practice of writing to his sister who was then, herself, a student at Hogwarts. When she took ill, Preston abruptly left his job and moved back home to help care for her. He tutored her in numerous subjects, eventually taking on additional students, whose parents wanted supplements to their own homeschooling. He continued his own independent study, furthering his proficiency in a multitude of areas. Once Eleanor's schooling was complete, Preston continued his tutoring, taking on a number of pupils from influential families who, while they did not want to send their children away to school, did not want to handle the business of education themselves, either. He continued in this work for a number of years until one of his employers, a member of the Wizengamot offered him a position as an adviser. He served in this capacity for less than a year, finding that while he had been fascinated by the field as a youth, now missed education. His previous pupils now under the care of other tutors, Preston has accepted a position at Hogwarts. '''At Hogwarts (2071-2073: Hired to teach Transfiguration, Preston Kingsley set about devising a curriculum of theoretical rigor and practical application. He convened a transfiguration club for students wishing to learn additional spells beyond their lessons and turned an empty classroom into a practice space. He also devised a system for students interested in pursuing attempts at animagus transformations, partially to create a transparent and safe structure and partially to halt the tide of inquiries in his office. He found himself having mixed feelings about the teaching methods of some of his fellow educators but was singularly devoted to the well-being of his students. In the Spring of 2073, he received word from a friend of his sister’s that she had suffered a relapse of her illness and was insisting that Preston not be told. He submitted his letter of resignation immediately and moved home at the end of the term. '''Recent History (2073 to Present): '''For the next three years, Preston was Eleanor’s full-time caretaker, much to her dismay. She felt like she had always kept her brother from doing amazing things, and he tried every day to convince her that it wasn’t true. When she passed in 2076, he remained in their home, busying himself with independent study and taking a handful of students, as he had depleted his savings caring for her. After a year of mourning, Preston sold the home they had shared for twenty years and accepted an offer from a former student’s father to serve as an educational consultant in the French Ministry of Magic. That position began the most recent era of Preston’s professional life, as a political consultant and advisor, both for individuals and for a number of foreign Ministries. He is particularly adept at the management of legislative affairs, educational policy, and issues of staffing. In 2085, Preston decided to run for Minister of Magic, recalling how Eleanor had always teased him about how if he had so many opinions and ideas about how the Ministry should be run, he should just run it. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Category:Staff Category:Class of 2045 Category:Transfiguration Category:Professors